AU Shugo Chara Short
by Angel SongBird
Summary: This is an AU, I liked the idea of shugo chara but didn't really love it as a show itself, so I did an AU. Think Shugo Chara meets Soul Eater...Rated T because one character swears a lot. All my characters are OCs, no characters from the show are used.
1. Part 1

Part 1

The wrought iron gate seemed to fill their vision, for that moment, all they could see was cold, dark wrought iron with ivy wrapping around it. The image was ominous and foreboding. It was only natural for all of them to feel a burning urge to turn and run away from the fate that awaited them here.

"It's frightening." The eldest girl, never one for silence, spoke loudly in the chill air. She wore a black trench coat that fell just a few inches above the ground and had a simpering twelve-year-old child on each side, tucked into the flaps of the trench coat, peeking their identical dark chocolate-brown eyes out from under their older sister's coat.

A tall, lanky boy and a slightly shorter boyish girl went over to join the twins and eldest girl from where they'd been pulling suitcases out of the car with the aid of their chauffeur. The boyish girl had pixie short red velvet cake hued hair and a spatter of freckles across her face and was adamantly refusing the help the chauffeur kept insisting on giving her. She was known for being mistaken for a boy for a couple reasons: she always dressed in boy clothes, she had short hair and seemingly unisex features that could belong to a teen girl or a prepubescent boy, and she was obsessive about carrying her own things. The bottom line was that this girl, Maxenne hated being pampered at all costs. She'd even gone as far as screaming at men who offered to carry encumbering packages for her. The boy who was also pulling suitcases out of the back had glasses and long, shaggy black brown hair. He was probably 6 foot, but only towered a mere 4 inches over Maxenne.

The boy and Maxenne walked over to the eldest girl and the twins, dragging the final suitcases with them.

"What are you waiting for?" The boy grumbled, "Max and I got you guys' luggage out of the car and you were just standing here!"

Max looked up at the door, "Scary. Who did Dad say we were moving in with? An ancient vampire relation?"

The eldest girl smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised. This looks right out of a AgathaChristie novel…So, rock, paper, scissors to see who's going to die first?"

The boy sighed, "Mailei, stop dramatizing everything."

"God Ani, you can't be so boring, this is a perfect murder mystery scene!" The eldest girl, Mailei rolled her eyes at the boy, Ani (his full name was Danielle, but his sisters affectionately called him Ani).

Ani ignored her comment and walked up to the ominous gate and rung the bell hidden beneath coils of overgrown ivy. The gate slithered open and a murder mystery-esque butler stepped out to greet them, "Hello."

Mailei, Maxenne, and the twins screamed and latched onto Ani, all eyes locked on the scary butler.

"Oh dear, he's a scary butler!" Maxenne gasped, excited and terrified, "I bet he's a demon! He's going to eat our souls!"

"Crap, the pretty, stupid girl always dies first!" Mailei cried, "I don't wanna die this young!"

The butler eyed them bemused and then looked at Ani, "You must be Lord Andrew's children. It is a pleasure, follow me." He turned and motioned for them to follow him through the gates and despite their frightened exclamations; they gathered their luggage and followed him.

The estate was large, with many fancy mansions scattered about it. It was like its own city inside the gates. This was where their father had grown up…

"Ah." A voice made the siblings pull together once again, all eyes landing on a man with a friendly face but a lean stature. He looked like he was meant to be pudgy, but his build showed cold determination and extensive workouts. He smiled at them, trying to lessen their anxiety, but only heightening it, "I'm Grey Maxim, and I assume you are Andrew's children? I know simply because you all look sickeningly like him."

"Please." Mailei disentangled herself from Ani, who she'd grabbed onto in fright, "Don't insult us by saying we have anything in common with that prick."

Grey laughed, a full-hearted jolly sound, "Why, a double-edged sword instead of a tongue, you are very much like your father. I assume you're Maxenne?"

Maxenne, Ani, and the twins tensed, Mailei was cursed with being 8 inches shorter than Ani and 4 inches shorter than Maxenne, her 'little' sister. Mailei took a deep breath, "No, I'm Mailei, his second daughter."

Grey laughed, "Oh, I guess you don't like short jokes than?"

The lapel on her dress shirt changed from a no smoking symbol to a pair of bat wings and bat wings appeared on her spine over her clothes, flapping in irritation. Pushing away from the twins, she leapt at their uncle and slammed her fists together a few centimeters from his face and landed delicately on her toes, "No, I don't like short jokes."

Maxenne burst out laughing, but covered her mouth, being the shy sort around strangers. Mailei pointed at her, "That is Maxenne." Her hands went to the twins' shoulders, "These are the twins Clairezza and Oddity." Then she pointed at Ani, "And that's the oldest, Danielle."

"Oh…Daniel, I expected you to be a girl. I guess your name was misspelled in the letter to me." Grey fumbled in his coat and pulled a crumbled letter out.

Ani looked at Grey calmly, "No, Uncle, I assure you it is Danielle. My parents were rather unique in their choice in names, if you haven't noticed yet."

Their Uncle looked over at the 5 children, "Ah…okay…well, Frederick – children this is Frederick, the head butler – show them to their new home."

The butler bowed, "Yes Lord Grey, and where would you like me to put them?"

"Let them choose." Grey called over his shoulder, already walking away from them.

The siblings looked at each other, if this was any sample of their lives from now on, it was a confusing one and so far rather unpleasant. Frederick turned to them, smiling chillily, "There is every kind of building here, and each is decked out with the finest extravagances. Take your pick of mansions closest to any possible area."

"The library" rolled off the tongues of Ani, Mailei, and Maxenne simultaneously.

Frederick nodded, "There is a mansion connected to the family archives. Would you like to live there?"

Ani nodded, taking charge, "Yes that sounds great."

The butler led them to the place they would soon be forced to regard as home with them trudging numbly after him…


	2. Part 2

The library was extravagant; it was a beautiful place with ceiling to floor bookshelves, ladders dotting every aisle. And the house and the library did not formally begin and end, so they seemed to be entangled within one another. Mailei chose a bedroom with a wonderful window seat view of the lake, which was right outside the library's tall glass windows, and the other side of her bedroom was a balcony looking out over the indoor pool, she could theoretically jump from her balcony in the crystalline waters a story below. The room was large and fancy, with a mahogany four-poster bed and delicately carved dressers. She quickly got to unpacking her dresses and clothes, filling up the closets and drawers with her personal belongings. Her heart guardians milled around doing their own duties: her feminine domesticate, perfect British noblewoman guardian, Lady Gemma, was aiding her in putting away her clothes; her super energetic Aquarius guardian, Adda, was whining; and her take-no-crap, rebellious and feisty vampire guardian, Alixa, was helping her perfect best-friend and angel guardian, Alice and her genius lawyer, doctor, and mad-scientist guardian, Dr. Nya put away her books.

"Mai-Chan…" Adda whimpered, sulking on the top of a nearby dresser.

Mailei was doing her best to ignore her, she knew what Adda would say and she couldn't let her walls break down right now…right now was not the time to cry and crying in front of Adda would only make it worse.

"Mai-Chan…" Adda persisted, tears already streaming down her face.

Lady Gemma flew in front of Mailei, "Don't give in."

Adda stood up on the dresser, clutching her Aquarius ball to her chest, "Mailei-Chan…please…"

Mailei turned away and walked over to the window seat to look out over the lake, but Adda followed her, "Mai-Chan, I really need you to pay attention right now!"

She held her breath, she couldn't take this now; couldn't Adda see that? Why did Adda never understand when she should just shut up?

"Mai-Chan! Mai-Chan! Mai-Chan!" She began to chant forlornly next to Mailei's head. She couldn't just ignore her, but she could feign ignorance, "What is it, Adda?"

"I miss Tonks and Tango." Adda whimpered. Mailei had falsely assumed that she could handle it, that if she just took a deep breath she wouldn't cry…but she was wrong. The walls cracked, the water began to trickle out. Adda, thinking Mailei was showing no emotion, flew to face her and then gasped, "Oh…I'm sorry Mai-Chan…"

It was too late, the words had been said. Mailei's eyes were filled with an abundance of tears she'd been holding in for several years now.

"I miss…them too…Adda." Mailei gasped between sobs, her fingers clutching the window seat cushion fiercely, her knuckles turning white.

Maxenne sat in her bedroom, which offered a great view of the forest out her window, and her closest across from that connected with Mailei's closest, so they could always stay connected. Her bedroom door was on the wall between the window and the closet, and led to a hallway that circled around the area above and around the pool before it reached Mailei's bedroom door. The twins were just a door down from Mailei's room, in their need to be close to their oldest sister.

Maxenne didn't feel the urge to unpack; they would only be spread across the floor a month from now, so she had just dumped her suitcases on the floor, creating a comfortable carpet of clothes. Just the way she liked to keep her clothes organized. Her four-poster bed was where she was lounging now. Wait, lounging wasn't the correct term. Was there a word for crying and punching a pillow with as much force as possible and pretending it was your father? It didn't seem likely, so she would go with lounging.

"Stupid fucking bastard! Stupid fucking bastard!" It had become a chant, pounding in her head and soothing her pain. Their father was a bastard. Who else would separate his children from their mother who they loved? Who else would burn every letter she tried to send them and keep them from connecting at all? And it wasn't like he spent time with them; he was always working or spending time with his many mistresses. His new wife, a young ditz, hated them and only had them do chores and if they weren't doing chores they were off at boarding school. The weekends were the times when they came home to chores for their rich and cheap dad who didn't want to hire a maid service so used them instead. And then Mailei…oh, brilliant, stupid Mailei! She'd thrown a fit, threatened suicide which gave her a chance for a therapist visit. The therapist listened to Mailei's pleas and brought the custody battle back to court, aiding in the fight to reunite them with their mother, but their father was wealthy and hired double the amount of lawyers their mother did…but he didn't win. The court finally decided that neither parent was capable of raising the children, so they would be sent to live with a third-party, which in most cases would have been the grandparents. Their grandparents lived at a large estate under the care of an Uncle Grey and his wife. The Uncle would become their new guardian.

"I understand the need to hit something, but the pillow looks ready to break." Maxenne's Goth girl guardian, Breer, touched her shoulder lightly, her face etched with faint signs of worry.

Maxenne looked around and saw that all her guardians were watching her, their face ranging from sympathetic, to scared, to bored. Luci, the semi-girly, make-up wearing dancer guardian looked scared. Fife, her band geek, flute player guardian, looked sympathetic. Cher Ami, the mute, shy girl guardian who no one had ever heard speak, looked bored, along with Desiree, a chibi medusa and apathetic cool girl guardian.

Maxenne wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at them, "Its okay guys, I'm fine."

Danielle was unpacking his things, putting his games away – which he'd thankfully managed to fit all his games in only one large suitcase and a half. He put his clothes in the leftover drawers that weren't stocked with board games, but they weren't the things that mattered. Nari, his Dungeons and dragons wizard guardian was organizing his desk with the random little figurines and trinkets he liked to keep displayed there. Napoleon, his military and tactical enthusiast guardian, was setting up his plastic and metal figurines on his shelves inside his floor to ceiling sliding mirror door closets. And Sir Nemo, his perfect British nobleman guardian, was organizing his bookshelf. Danielle looked over at them and smiled, life had become so much more interesting after the birth of his three guardians. Yes, it had been somewhat scary and startling at first, but it was something one could easily get use to and even enjoy. Nari saw him looking and flew over to him, somersaulting in the air as he did so, "Do you think we'll stay here for a long time, Ani-kun?"

Danielle laughed, using his pointer finger to rub Nari's head affectionately, "I don't know."

The twins decided on separate rooms, right across the hall from each other. Clairezza chose the one looking out over the indoor pool, but her's didn't have a balcony like Mailei's, and Oddity chose the one with the window alcove looking out over the lake, but unlike Mailei's his wasn't a window seat, it was a glass box that gave one the impression of floating high above the ground, being one with the sky.

Clairezza was already redecorating her's, attacking it with big puffy bows and pink wall hangings and posters of hot guy bands. It would be, in Mailei's words, like the Barbie crew had come in and attacked it after Claire-Z was done with her approved decorum.

Oddity's changes were much subtler; he just put away his clothes and put up posters of armor clad warriors from typical Hollywood warrior movies. He then went to his private bathroom and put his own grooming products inside it, all of his siblings knew it took a great deal of pampering to look as good as he did every morning.

"Odd-kun." His hipster, appearance obsessed guardian snapped, "You aren't paying attention! To make it the most efficient you should put your shampoo in front of your conditioner and your gel on a different shelf so you don't accidently put it on in the shower!"

Odd sighed, "Okay, sorry Zippi! I can see your point though."

"Odd-kun!" His dungeons and dragons fighter guardian flew in wailing, "one of the posters is at an angle! Fix it!"

Odd quickly fixed his cosmetics organization and then followed his other guardian back to the bedroom to fix the poster, "Crap, you're right, Toro, thanks for catching that." He carefully pulled off the tape and straightened his movie poster and stepped back to admire his room, "Yep, I think this just might do."

Clairezza wiped the imaginary sweat from her brow and stepped back to look at her own room, "Princess Lily!" She turned to her bratty baby princess guardian with a satisfied smile, "I think we've done Barbie herself proud."

The pink guardian nodded, "Yep, this room is fit for a Barbie!"

"Go Barbie! Go!" The pink baby cheerleader guardian squealed from Claire-Z's other side, "It's something to cheer about!

Clairezza plopped herself down on her bed, "Yeah, I would cheer if I wasn't so tired."

Her cheerleader flew over and landed on her right side, "You can't be tired yet, we haven't even put your clothes away yet and you can't leave them or they'll wrinkle!"

The preteen glamour girl jumped up, "Oh my god! You're right! Thanks for reminding me, Chi-chi!"

There was a knock on the door, which none of them answered. Their uncle crossed his arms in annoyance, "God, it's like having my brother living with us all over again…"

After a long delay the door opened and Mailei peeked out, "Oh, hello Uncle Grey."

"Ah, hello Mailei, gather your siblings and meet everyone at the dojo in a few minutes, I'll introduce you to the others."

She closed the door quietly, her eyes downcast. She seemed like a different person than the fiery girl who'd introduced herself earlier.


End file.
